Never
by pen1jp
Summary: After she's come undone. First Story!


The next day, Caroline woke up feeling relieved. She was grateful that her mom would be okay, Elena has her humanity, Mat is alive, and those are at least a few things less to worry about. The pervious night had been horrible for Caroline. The girl could barely sleep, and when she would finally doze off she found herself having terrifying nightmares. Nothing was "okay".

She woke up around 6:45am, and went out for a run and to fed. You know, to get her thoughts together. Having ate; Caroline sat on the grass under a tree and finally allowed her self to cry. And of course, scream. After almost losing her mother, Tyler being gone, graduation coming around the corner, and her friends in danger Caroline is being to get to her breaking point.

She was filled with sadness and rage, "Why can't anything ever be normal! Is that to much to ask!." Her phone hit a tree and shattered, which frustrated Caroline even more. She than stood up and try to control her cries by covering her face with a sweater.

Caroline didn't even realize how long she had been in the woods, and with her phone destroyed she felt comfortable that way. It was 4 hours.

"Hey love, now what is such a beautiful lady like you doing crying in the woods? Don't you know those big bad wolfs are out there?" Klaus laughed, but then realized that she didn't think it was even remotely funny. She just started at him, and that's when he realized something was really wrong….

"Caroline are you okay?" Klaus walked towards her, a worried look on his face.

Tears being to fall out of her eyes again, "Can you please leave me alone? You found Bonnie. Why do you want to torture me? JUST KILL ME ALREADY!" She started at Klaus while tears kept falling out. And when he began moving closer she ran the other way.

Of course he caught up, grabbed her by the hand and had her face him. "Tell me WHAT HAPPENED. Because I do not understand what is going on. Caroline let me help you," he begged.

"I already saw your face! Why are you messing with me!" she tried fighting him off until she just gave up. In all honesty she was a wreck.

It finally hit him, "love its me, Klaus…."

"No its not, he left!" She looked up, and deep down she wished it was really him.

Trying to stay as clam as possible Klaus asked, "how can I prove to you that I am me? I will do anything."

Caroline actually thought about this. The first thing that even came to mind was the kiss that they shared when he was in Tyler's body. But of course she can't ask about that! Could Silas know about that? Finally she told him, "Can you tell me why you are here, and when and how you came back."

He could not possibly deny Caroline any request so he answered her honestly. And he told her he missed her and he wanted to see one last time since he knows that she may never accept his offer… "Now love, tell me what happened with you, that is what I want to know."

For once, Caroline sucked up her pride and she got the courage to express herself to one of the person that confuses her most. She told him about everybody and what has been going on. But most importantly she tells him everything about the day before. And when she mentions her mom she cries a little more. She even tells him about Silas threatening her, and tells him about "their" conversation in the woods. It felt good for to be able to confide in him, yet that scared her.

"You don't have to answer me Caroline, and I know it might not be the right time to ask you questions. But now that you mention everything, I have to ask you, besides the obvious why are you afraid to take a risk with me? I can see that it crosses your mind…" Klaus reached for her hand, and held it in his own.

She didn't pull away; instead she closed her eyes because her heart was beating to fast. She even tried to speak but the words would even come out. Klaus waited.

Instead of thinking on anything else, Caroline decided to just focus on her and Klaus. Next thing you know she was bringing herself closer to him, her around reached his next. And he hugged her. Although the hug was great, Caroline pulled her face towards his, and kissed him. He then looked at her an she looked at him, and they both went for it.

The kisses were incredible; it brought new emotions that both Klaus and Caroline had never felt before. Their lips moved together, they held on to each other tighter, and then Klaus carried Caroline to a tree where they leaded against and kissed. And the kiss was not even hungry or rushed. It was soft, and nothing Caroline expected. Not even Klaus. It was bliss. Klaus was a gentleman, and Caroline held back tears because she realized that the misunderstood hybrid really is capable of loving and being loved.

She grabbed his hand and looked at him, " I know I am not ready to forgive all the horrible things you have done. But I just want to ask you to wait for me. I don't want to lie anymore; you are always on my mind. And I think I falling in love with you and it scares me" she confessed. "So please Klaus give me time and don't forget about me. Because right now with everything I just…" she couldn't even find the words to explain.

"Love, I will never." He kissed her on the forehead and told her to go home and take care of business like the strong independent women he knows she is. And then he left.


End file.
